


~Always~

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: Her Master, His Herald [4]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Also messing up with canon prologue, Because I can, Biting, But on the bright side:, Declarations Of Love, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Feels and Smut, Glorious DOM!Cullen Smut!, I AM SORRY, Kissing, NSFW, Orgasm Denial, Rina is unaware, Rough Sex, Sad, Scratching, Sensual Sex, Slow Sex, Smut, Sub!Lavellan, Sub!Mahariel, Sub!Surana, Vaginal Sex, and I promised a good fuck, and now lets hug in a circle and cry together., bear with me, but You will understand why I did this in the next Oneshot of this series, deep penetration, i love these two, omg this is SO sad, poor Rina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He promised her forever... but things have changed...</p><p>So close to losing her... it breaks his heart to know that in the end...<br/>she will be the one who loses him first.</p><p> </p><p>If only things would have been different...</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Always~

 

 

A cocoon of warmth. Strong muscled arms, keeping her snug against his larger and broad body. Skin on skin, his unique scent surrounding her. Rina sleepily opened her eyes, brows furrowing at the faint strain she felt in her muscles. As if she had run miles and miles. But the thought scattered away as another deep exhale of her Master stirred the black curls on her forehead. She sighed and snuggled deeper into his protective embrace, both arms bend and curled against his chest. 

 

Dark golden hair tickled her knuckles and absently she traced with turquoise eyes their path. Over the wide expanse of his chest, past well defined muscles and the softer stomach. A thin layer of fat smoothened the once hard abdominal perfection and Rina smiled. This was her doing. Bathed in silver moonlight which shone through their window, Master Cullen was fast asleep. He looked so much younger, with all the stress of daily duties fading away in his dreams. 

But then she noticed something off. The normal soft smile on his full lips was missing. Rina frowned, head tilted slightly as she traced his facial features. The stubble on his jaw and cheeks was thicker than she had seen in a long time. If she had to guess, then Master hadn’t shaved in more than four days. Also the circles under his eyes were darker than ever before, pronounced against his pallid skin. But why? Was something bothering him? Was it something she had caused? Try as she might… Rina couldn’t remember. Everything was foggy in her mind. 

 

Pink pouty lips parted as she leaned closer, adorning the spot where his heart beat steadily with a tender kiss. This prompted her Master to shift in his sleep, the hold around her waist and shoulder tightening. She felt partially guilty for interrupting his rest, but the need to comfort him grew stronger with every heartbeat. It was her duty as his marked one and wife to keep him happy. Long golden eyelashes fluttered, before equally golden eyes with a sapphire ring surrounding them glinted in the soft moonlight. After a deep exhale they focused on her, before widening slightly. 

 

‘Babe...’ voice gruff with sleep, the hold tightened again around her small body.

‘You’re awake... you’re awake...’ Master whispered brokenly in a tone that reminded Rina of amazement. But why? Concealing her confusion with a bright smile she nodded eagerly, one hand sliding up to cup his stubbly cheek. 

‘Yes Master.’ she answered obediently and full of love, missing the flicker of sadness in golden eyes at the mention of his title. But she did notice the way he swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing.  

 

‘Is... is everything alright Master? I didn’t displease you, did I?’ She asked with eyes downcast now, focusing on the spot on his chest she just had kissed. Again the sadness was missed by her and instead of answering the Master rolled her on her back smoothly. Hovering over her smaller form, golden eyes darkening as Rina gasped softly. 

‘My sweet babe...’ Master Cullen murmured, cupping her cheek in his large palm. She blinked slowly but parted her legs willingly, breath hitching as the hardening length of her Master brushed against her inner thigh.

‘My love...’ words featherlight just like his lips, touching hers in a fervently manner. Rina sighed and smiled, eyes fluttering close. 

‘Yours alone, Master’ she promised and at this the Master made a strangled sound, the featherlight connection of their lips turning hard and possessive. He kept his hold on her face secure, dominating the kiss with an urgency that overwhelmed her. His other calloused rough hand slid down and under her back, hoisting her lower body up and on his thighs. Pulsing cock sliding along her folds, Rina moaned and tilted her hips up even more. 

 

Surrounded by his scent and presence she gave herself willingly, back arching as her Master pulled back a little to align himself. For a heartbeat their eyes locked, a wave of ice and fire washing over her. 

‘Say you love me!’ he ordered and she did, voice breathless and nothing more than a whimper.

‘I love you, Master Cullen.’

 

A hard snap of his hips and Rina jolted under his broad form, cry swallowed by greedy full lips and a slick tongue. Every fibre of her being felt like on fire as Master Cullen filled her so perfectly, forcing her to gain him entry and access. After a few seconds of complete stillness he released her lips and growled harshly, white teeth bared as he stared down to the point where they were joined. Golden eyes flickered up and it seemed as if her Master wanted to say something, but then he pulled back, the slow glide of his cock along her inner walls making her breathless.

Only the crown of his cock remained inside her, barely, as Rina opened her eyes, looking dazed up to her Master. 

‘Don’t speak, Babe. Just feel...’ he ordered in a low tone, voice broken as he said her nickname. Pink lips quivered as her Master slowly pushed inside again, groaning low as his cock was swallowed by her heat. All the way till their hips were pressed against each others once more, then a soft kiss was placed on Rina’s lips. 

 

Her eyelids fluttered as he filled her, the large hand splayed out on the small of her back keeping her tilted upward. So deep, her Master’s impressive cock was so deep and she relished it, trembling fingers curling around his bicep and tangling in his golden hair. A low growl rumbled through his chest and he stared down at her, pulling back once more. As she quivered in lust he began to smile proudly, dipping his head down to kiss her pointed ear.

 

‘Only I am able to make you feel like this...’ Master Cullen murmured in a rough growl, goosebumps rising on her fairy skin at his possessive tone. Then he slid deep inside her, the muscles of his thighs flexing under her ass. Rina whimpered, overwhelmed by this intense lovemaking. Sex with her Master was always incredible, but never like this. As if he wanted her to commit it to memory. To leave the evidence of his presence everywhere on her. White teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her neck before the Master bit down, increasing pressure and pain gradually. A choked gasp escaped her kiss swollen lips but Master Cullen wasn’t done. With a hoarse chuckle he leaned forward, nearly folding the smaller elven woman in half as he pressed her down into the mattress. 

 

‘So pliant... so eager to please me... so perfect...’ he murmured into her skin, hand sliding from her back up to her nape. Tilting her head up he forced her to look at him. Rina panted, trembling as she felt the drag of his rock hard cock slide out of her. Pinned in place by golden eyes ringed with sapphire, the sweet mint on his breath intense as his face hoovered just inches above hers. Full lips parted as he pressed inside her again, slower and deeper than before.

 

‘Taking my cock so well... so responsive...’ he husked roughly, mouth latching on her neck as she tilted her head back. Even though Master Cullen took her slow, the heat spiraled inside her rapidly. WIth every glide, every touch, every kiss she unraveled more. Rina squeezed her eyes shut, shaking as the pressure in her build unbearable. Sucking noises of his laving on her skin, creating another evidence of his claim. It heightened the tingling feel and she arched her back as the Master pushed deep inside her, rough hands digging into her skin to keep her secure in his grip. 

 

‘M...Master...’ Rina croaked with a shaken voice, breath coming in short gasps and moans as he pulled away, leaving a trail of damp kisses. After what it felt like an eternity he reached her parted pink pouty lips finally. 

‘Mhm...’ He hummed in answer, feeling her tighten around his impressive length. Knowing how close she was. He knew her oh so perfectly after all these years.

‘P... please Master...’ A whimpered plea, and now it was his turn to inhale sharply, only the crown of his cock inside her as he gathered himself. 

‘Say you will always love me’ Master Cullen demanded, despair and longing swinging in his words. Her eyes shot open and she stared up at him. Her Master and the man who possessed her heart, body and soul. 

 

‘I love you... and I always will, Master Cullen’ She whispered fervently, a tear sliding down her cheek at the intensity of his gaze. As soon as the words left her lips Master Cullen lunged forward, snapping his hips forward roughly. Full lips crashed against hers hungrily as he let go, lust unraveled as he thrusted hard and without control. Each clash of flesh against flesh was like fire and she screamed, sound muffled and swallowed by his dominant kiss. Harder and harder he plunged into her, both arms sliding under her body and pressing her against him. 

 

Growls and grunts accompanied his possessive way of fucking, sharp fingernails scratching and tearing on her flawless skin. Mark her, leaving traces of him in every possible way. She bucked up into him, a slave of his lust and thrown into a haze of pure pleasure. There was only him. Around her, in her, above her. All that mattered was him. The Master tensed as his thrusts became erratic, his impressive cock pulsing in her quivering depths. 

‘Come. come with me!’ he snarled against her swollen lips and groaned as turquoise eyes glazed over, her head tipping back as she found her end on his command. Neck bared to him it provoked the primal urge to claim in him a last time. Even though he knew that tomorrow everything would be different… Right now, in this moment, she still was his. Master Cullen hilted himself a last time deep, his roar of ecstasy muffled as he buried his teeth deep in the sensitive juncture of her neck. Hips stilling at once he filled her with several jets of his hot white seed, covering her smaller body completely with his bulky form. 

 

All tension left them and Rina whimpered overwhelmed as the muscled form of her Master slumped atop her, crushing  and pressing her into the mattress. Sweat slick face hidden in the crook of her neck it took him some time to come back to his senses. But Rina didn’t mind. She loved these moments the most. When her Master was truly at peace, his cock deep inside her and she felt the evidence of his desire slowly trickling out of her. 

‘I love you... always’ she whispered and caressed his nape tenderly, worry rising as she felt him shake. Continuing to shake. Her other hand found its place around his neck and she held him close, even though it was difficult to breathe. For a few minutes they lay like this, but the Master hadn’t moved one inch. The worry replaced the soft afterglow of lovemaking and she pressed a kiss on his stubbly cheek. 

 

‘Master... is... is everything alright?’ She whispered, just as she felt additional dampness sliding in drops down her neck. Hotter than sweat, too punctuated. Was he crying?

 

‘Master...?’ Rina asked hesitantly but he only shook his head, then finally rolled them so she was laying sprawled atop him. As she lifted herself up to look at him he stopped her, guiding her head back down to his broad chest before she could look in his eyes. Large hand cupping the back of her head she felt his heart beat rapidly, hold of his arm around her waist tight. So tight. 

‘Sleep... sleep my love...’ he whispered in a gravelly tone, his voice sounding so far away. Uneasiness settled in her heart but she did as he requested, closing her eyes and listening to his heartbeat. Becoming slower, slower still.

And then... the next morning... he was gone.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Yell at me. I deserve it. But as I mentioned in the tags. It will make sense.


End file.
